


the song was coming from my mouth.

by ASCELLAS



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASCELLAS/pseuds/ASCELLAS
Summary: “I just want to adore you. You deserve someone who can fully appreciate your strength.” He told her earnestly.That was enough for Aesa. Her heart pounded, knowing this was a truly terrible idea. But she didn’t want to stop. It has been so long of her doing tasks for other people. All she wanted to indulge in what she craved. Especially from someone who showered her with such adoration. Aesa wasn’t going to feel guilty to feel selfish, regardless of who she was about to bed.
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	the song was coming from my mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> being a lesbian and liking zenos is Suffering.
> 
> this also isn't beta'd and i haven't written porn for a Hot second, so i feel its kind of messy but enjoy. (o:

The Warrior of Light never expected to be bested in combat like she was it. It was humiliating how effortlessly he struck her down. She hated feeling so weak in front of those that relied on her. It was reasons like this why she absolutely despised being the warrior. The job was something that she enjoyed at first but not anymore. She was tired of people relying on her to risk her life for them. The warrior could feel the stares of pity and disappointment on her. They did not have to say anything to her. The faces around her said it all. 

Once everyone seemed to be as sorted out as they could, the Warrior made her departure to be left alone. She weaved through the various corridors of the Reach before settling in an alcove far from everyone else. The warrior ran her fingers through her fiery orange hair as she tried to pick out some of the blood that had dried in it. She let out a sigh of frustration before feeling a dark presence behind her. One similar to who she fought earlier. 

The warrior hesitantly turned around to find a young man, about her age, leaning on the wall behind her. She studied him for a brief moment taking note of his strong stature and billowing blonde hair. At first, his head was tilted down before slowly moving to look at her. She was taken back by the intensity of his stare then took note of the Garlean third eye on his forehead. The warrior immediately went on alert. It was surprising to see a Garlean show up with such casual attire.

“Surprised to see you let your guard down so easily, Warrior.” He said with a slight tease in his tone.

She went rigid, knowing the tone to that voice. The prince of Garlemald stood in front of her. The warrior took a few moments to study the man. She found herself struggling with finding him, alluring, to say the least. It briefly crossed her mind how much she wanted to tangle her fingers into his hair.

“Says the one who showed up with almost nothing.” She quipped back. 

He kicked himself off the wall to approach her as she stepped back against the wall. His hand hit the wall next to her head as he leaned into her. The Garlean gently grabbed her chin to admire the soft features of her face. She knew she should be repulsed by the touch, but instead found herself leaning into it. There was something electrical about his caress. 

“Aesa Zugele, is it?” He asked.

She was taken off guard. Though she was surprised at the lack of fear she felt towards him. Aesa looked up at him, any words she had dying in her mouth.

“I could not ignore the strong desire I had to come see you. You hold such ferocity and power that I have not seen in such a long time. It’s simply intoxicating, my dear.” Zenos told her, “I can sense you crave it too.”

“It would be a lie if I said I didn’t feel similar. But why should I give in to the likes of you?” Aesa asked.

He titled his head to the side and leaned closer to her ear. Zenos bit the lobe of her ear before trailing more kisses and bites on her neck. She exposed her neck out of instinct to allow him better access to her skin. Aesa felt the heat rise from each touch that he gave her. Her leg hooked around his waist to pull him closer then wrapped her arms around his neck. Zenos gripped the exposed side of her thigh, digging his fingers into skin. 

“What do you want from me?” Aesa asked breathlessly. 

“I just want to adore you. You deserve someone who can fully appreciate your strength.” He told her earnestly. 

That was enough for Aesa. Her heart pounded, knowing this was a truly terrible idea. But she didn’t want to stop. It has been so long of her doing tasks for other people. All she wanted to indulge in what she craved. Especially from someone who showered her with such adoration. Aesa wasn’t going to feel guilty to feel selfish, regardless of who she was about to bed.

Her fingers tangled at the base of Zenos’ skull as she took fistfuls of his hair. She pulled him into a lustful kiss and pushed her tongue into his mouth. Oh gods, it was heavenly. He was absolutely delectable. His hips began to rut against hers while he tried pulling out  
more noises from her. Aesa whined against his mouth, eagerly matching the grind of his hips. 

Zenos pulled back and went back to marking her neck. His hand trailed the side of her body before settling on the thin fabric covering her breasts. With ease, he pulled them down to expose her. He cupped one of her breasts, running a thumb over her delicate nipple. Zenos continued his kisses down her body before latching his mouth over her nipple. She arched up into him as tugged on his hair. He gave a rough suck before biting down on her hardening nub. Zenos relished the sweet moans coming from the Warrior’s mouth as he continued his undivided attention to her body.

Aesa felt his hands slide down to her thighs as they started lifting up her skirt. Her fist tightened in his hair to yank his head away from her breasts. She pulled him into another heated kiss and tugged on his lower lip before breaking apart.

“Get on your knees.” Aesa told him.

Zenos looked at her and grinned, happy to oblige with her demands. He sank to his knees and eagerly started marking her inner thighs. Aesa threw one of her legs over his shoulder trying to hold back moans. There was something so empowering and hot about seeing the Garlean prince on his knees worshipping her body. Zenos hooked his fingers around her smallclothes before ripping them off in a quick motion. He tossed the unusable piece cloth to the floor. Aesa’s breathing hitched as Zenos spread her legs just a little bit more. 

“What would your friends think if they saw you like this, hm? Up against the wall, legs spread, so wet and willing for your enemy?” Zenos asked before his tongue licked between her wet folds.

Aesa couldn’t stifle the loud moan that left her mouth as she felt his mouth on her. One hand went to try and find stability on the wall behind her as the other knotted in the front of Zenos’ hair. She gave his hair another tug which forced him to look at her.

“I think you could shut your mouth and show me what it could do instead.” Aesa replied.

“Happy to oblige, my dear.” He told her.

Zenos pressed his mouth against her cunt once again and began to suck roughly on her clit. He bit her sensitive bundle then pressed two fingers up inside of her. His fingers scissored inside of her while he continued his ministrations on her clit. Aesa writhed above him as moans and begging left her mouth. She hated how quickly the warm coil in her stomach had started to flair up. 

Zenos smirked once feeling her start to tighten around his fingers. He increased his pace, drawing out louder moans from her. She begged him not to stop. Of course that did nothing but encourage him to pull away from her. Zenos made eye contact as he withdrew his fingers and stuck them in his mouth.

“Bastard.” Aesa whined.

She curled her fingers around the collar of his shirt to forcibly pull him off his knees. Aesa dragged him back into another kiss. Their kisses were sloppy and rushed as she quickly unbuckled his pants. She pushed down his pants and smallclothes to the floor before giving his rather impressive cock a few swift tugs. Aesa hated how much she wanted to be on her knees and have her mouth around his cock.

“Inside me, now.” She demanded.

Zenos didn’t need to be told twice. He grabbed his dick to tease her wet folds before entering her with one quick thrust. Aesa threw her head back with a moan as she adjusted to his size. Zenos took the opportunity to bite down on her neck. Her leg hooked back around his waist then wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“Fuck me.” 

Zenos pulled out then roughly thrusted back into her. Aesa slapped her hand over her mouth to quiet her moans leaving her mouth. He took that as a personal challenge to make her scream. The thrill of them being caught hung in the air. Admittedly, that did nothing but fuel the desire. Zenos grabbed her other leg so both were around his waist and steadied her with his hands under her ass. 

He started to set a faster pace, relishing in the pleasure. Her back scraped against the wall with each punishing thrust. The pain was more pleasurable than Aesa was expecting. Zenos’ mouth continued marking her neck and down her collarbone. He took immense satisfaction in leaving so many marks as if it showed who she belonged with. Aesa tangled her fingers back at the base of his neck before yanking his face away from her. She took the opportunity to bury her face in his neck to stifle the needy noises coming from her.

“Tsk, don’t be like that. Let me hear you. Let them hear you.” Zenos whispered to her. 

Aesa only responded with a louder moan with a particular rough thrust. He snaked his hand between them until his fingers found her clit. She let her head fall back to freely let the noises of pleasure ring out. Zenos hummed in content as Aesa cried out for him. He continued to whisper words of encouragement as she only grew louder with each rough thrust of his hips.

“Finish inside.” She moaned out. 

“Who knew the powerful Warrior wanted to be bred like a common bitch?” He taunted her.

“You’re an insufferable asshole.” Aesa replied.

She pulled Zenos back into a heated kiss to silence him. Their mouths continued to move messily with each other as Aesa became a trembling mess. She could feel the heat in her stomach rising. Her fingers dug into the skin of back, leaving red dots of blood.

Zenos breathing hitched as his hips stilled inside her. His mouth latched onto her neck, tasting the blood of the bite mark. A quiet, breathy moan left his mouth as he emptied himself inside of her. Aesa threw her head back unable to control the loud whines. He continued to rub her clit until her inner walls tightened around him. With a few more flicks of his fingers, Aesa was coming. His name fell off her tongue like a prayer as he fucked her through her orgasm. 

It took a moment for them to both come down from their high. Zenos slipped out of her and set her down. He adjusted both of their clothing to try and hide some of their illicit activity. She grabbed his face to pull him into a more tender kiss. Zenos was taken back by the sudden softness, albeit slightly confused at it. 

“Next time we see each other, it’ll be my turn to show you what I can do.” Aesa promised.

“I look forward to it. Till we meet again, my Prey.” Zenos replied. 

With that, he was off. 

Aesa leaned back against the wall to sit on the floor. She rubbed her thighs together, trying to ignore the feeling of his seed dripping out of her. Her eyes flashed over to where he first appeared. 

Aesa knew she was falling fast.


End file.
